Morgue
Body and Soul Rank Upgrade Cost to Upgrade Body/Soul = 50 life point x level of Upgrade = cost of that upgrade. For a person with a lv3 body rank upgrade to buy a lv4 would cost 200 life.' (Example 50 x level 4 = 200) ' Body Life Cost = '''Body and soul rank are bought separately. After the first 4 upgrades, in either body or soul, the life cost of the body will be +1, then again after the next 3, then 2, then every one after that. For example if the body already has a bonus, that counts towards the +4 upgrades. So if you had a body that had a soul rank of 5, it would automatically have a +1 to life. '''Time to Upgrade Body/Soul Rank = Time to upgrade one soul/body rank is about one week. (Conley rolls to determine the time. It could take as long as 10 or as short as 5 days) Time to Install Augment = It takes one day to install augments. It doesn't matter how many augments you want to install. For example you can install 5 augments and it will just take one day. Soul Capacity Augments' Note: Anti Magic disables magical augments Shadow Aura (Soul Rank 1): +50 to stalk and hide check while in shadows, consumes 1 mana/min,' costs 100 life' Arcane Key (Soul Rank 1): Any lock (magical or mundane) you can make a key for, costs 1 mana, key lasts until daylight, costs 100 life Spell Damage Absorption 1 (Soul Rank 2, you can buy up to 5 ranks of Spell Damage Absorption): Illegal in certain places (namely Arcadia). Spend 1 mana to absorb up to 5 damage of magical damage, lasts 1 round, costs 250 life Life & Death Sight (Soul Rank 1): 100 foot radius, allows the user to detect living and dead entities and differentiate between them. 1 mana/minute,' costs 150 life' Superior Mending (Soul Rank 1): Allows the user to remove on touch 1 bleed or stun, 1 mana/bleed or stun removed. User must be able to touch the wound to mend the bleeding, must be able to touch flesh to mend the stun. Costs 200 life. Silent Aura (Soul Rank 1): 5 foot radius around you, you negate sound around you +25 to stealth checks. Anyone within the silent aura can't make noise. 1 mana/minute. Costs 100 life Arcane Eye (Soul Rank 2): 1 mana/minute, gives sight of magical energy. Range is whatever the user's ability to see is. Costs 250 life Arcane Recorder (Soul Rank 1): Allows you to record audio data 1 mana/minute, for 1 mana/minute of recording you can place the data into a mana tear. If you have arcane eye you can also record visual data. Costs 100 Life Arcane Voice (Soul Rank 1): Allows you to manipulate the sound of your voice, bonus +20 to diplomatic and intimidation checks. Costs 1 mana/minute. If you have arcane recorder you can mimic any voice you've recorded as well as playback sounds. Costs 150 life ------------------------------- Skill Enhancer 1 (Soul Rank 1): You can enhance a skill by 1 rank (you can purchase up to 5 ranks of skill enhancer), Costs 100 life Skill Wipe (Soul Rank 1): Allows you to remove a skill from a body and place it into a mana tear, the skill retains it's level minus 1, Costs 50 life. Skill Install (Soul Rank 3): Allows you to take a skill in a mana tear and place it inside of a body. Costs 300 life '''Body Capacity Augments' Wax Limb (.5 body capacity): Wax Limb operates as a normal limb. Counts as being heavily armored, hardness 10 with hp of 5. Can be used to parry weapons. Weakness to heat. '''Costs 150 life Wax Spine (.5 body capacity): Wax spine operates as a normal spine. Counts as being heavily armored, hardness 10 with hp of 5. Weakness to heat.' Costs 200 life' Graft Connector (2 body capacity): Need at least 1 limb and 1 spine for it to work. Grants +10 hardness to all wax limbs and spines. Adds +50 to wax limbs to resist sundering. Costs 200 life Armored Skin Chain (1 body capacity): Counts as full body chainmail. Costs 100 Life Armored Skin Plate (2 body capacity): Requires Wax Spine, counts as full body plate. -20 to swim, adds 50 pounds to weight, -1 movement. Costs 400 Life Elemental Resistance 5 (1 body capacity): You can buy up to Elemental Resistance 20 in packs of 5. Grants DR from the alchemical elements. Graft connecter grants crit reduction 10 per purchase of elemental resistance. Costs 125 life Segmented Arm (0 body capacity): Requires a wax arm limb. +1 to reach, +20 to grapple checks, +20 to climb checks. Costs 150 life Enhanced Limb (1 body capacity): Requires wax spine and wax limb(s). Affects all wax limbs and spines. Increases strength and reflexes by 1. This additional str/ref affects skill rolls for that limb. Graft connecter allows the str/ref bonus to affect the whole body. You can buy this augment twice. Costs 250 Life Leg Movement Booster (0 body capacity): Requires wax spine. You can purchase one level of Leg Movement Booster if you have 1 wax leg. You may purchase up to 3 ranks of Leg movement Booster if you have 2 wax legs. Gives +5 to movement. Graft connecter allows you to apply the additional movement to jumping and climbing. Costs 100 life Weapon mount (1 body capacity): Installs a weapon mount into a limb. Gives +20 bonus to usage of that weapon. Costs 150 life ------------------------------- Stat enhancer (1 body capacity): Can buy this up to 3 times per stat. Raises a stat by 1.' Costs 80 Life' Stat remover (1 body capacity): Requires a device to place the organ in (freezer or mini fridge). Removes a stat from a body (reducing it to 1) and the organs carry the stat -1. Living target 'may' survive procedure, can be done easily on corpses. Costs 100 life Stat Install (2 body capacity): Requires organ from stat remover. Puts the stat into a new body replacing the old stat. Costs 200 Life